Tickle fights and emoticlones
by sasha skywalker
Summary: Valentine's Day is approaching... and the Titans are getting ready. This is purely fluff. Star X Rob Rae X BB rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, it would be almost all fluff. Hehe. That said, here is some fluff in honor of Valentine's day. Also, Cyborg is not in the first part because this is just about my main 2 ships. He will be in the next chapter though..._

It was February, and all the Titans had been counting down until this day. Well, all except for Robin and Raven. Even though Robin really did love Starfire, he was often preoccupied with being a superhero, and tended to forget about Starfire sometimes. It was hard being a Titan, and now he had some big problems. As for Raven? She knew about Valentine's Day, and she just told everyone she didn't care. In her head however (because reality for Raven compared to what goes on in her head... is VERY different.) it was a WHOLE different story. She was just trying to keep her emoticlones in control, because when she was excited about stuff... or someone in particular, they tended to go a little crazy. One more than the others. Raven was constantly cursing that stupid purple emoticlone, more commonly known as LUST. Not love, lust. When lust took over, she turned into a crazy, flirtatious girl who she didn't really want to be... and yet she did at the same time. Raven pulled herself out of her bed, grabbed one of her many cloaks and put on a sort of smile. She was going to go talk to Beast boy about Valentine's Day. If he wanted to do something, they would. Raven stopped in front of BEast boy's door, and gave it one knock.

"Robin, go away! It's 6 am in THE MORNING! I need my cat naps!" complained Beast boy.

"Newsflash! It's Raven. You're lucky I didn't drag you out of bed."

"Oh... sorry Raven. You know you can come in, right?" Beast boy patted the spot on his bed next to him.

"Why do you think I came to talk to you?" said Raven, floating over to Beast boy. She sat down on the bed next to him.

"I don't know. I thought maybe Robin had put in some new training schedule or something." said Beast boy, looking embarrassed.

"Oh, Beast boy. No. I came to talk to you... because tomorrow is Valentine's Day." Raven decided she wasn't going to be blunt about it, because why not? It was Valentine's day, the one day when you don't have to be afraid to express your emotions... or make out with people wherever and whenever all day long.

"Oh... well I just wanted to spend the whole day with you Raven. There's really nothing I would like better." said Beast boy.

Raven couldn't control herself any longer. She pulled Beast boy just a little closer and whispered in his ear "I love you, Garfield." She then kissed him on the mouth... and they spent the next few minutes kissing... and Raven was pretty sure she may have bitten Beast boy's tongue... but that didn't matter. They were rudely interrupted by Robin, who had actually come to get Beast boy now. He pushed open the door, and his eyebrows shot up above his mask ( which was actually quite impressive). "Raven, please tell me that you haven't been in here all night long..." said Robin, looking a bit sick.

"Robin. I'm wearing clothes. OF COURSE I HAVEN'T BEEN IN HERE ALL NIGHT! I came in here to talk to Beast Boy about Valentine's day." said Raven, looking a little bit surprised at the first part of her sentence. Beast boy was drooling just a little, and Raven lightly whacked the back of his head. "Stop being a perv, Beast Boy."

Robin was looking a bit sick himself. "Valentine's day? Please tell me that it's not today!"he said, looking fearful.

"Nope. Dude, it's tomorrow!" said Beast boy, looking really happy.  
"Robin, did you seriously FORGET about Valentine's Day? Star is going to murder you... or just ruin your hair." said Raven, staring right at him, and his hair.

"Not even Star would touch my hair..." said Robin.

"Oh, I think she would. You better go talk to her... ask her out on a date." said Beast boy.

Robin quickly turned around and ran off to Starfire's room. Raven sighed and with a flick of her wrist, she closed the door. "So, about that no clothes thing?" said Beast boy.

"You never know." Raven kicked Beast boy off the bed and said "I'm going to go get dressed. WITHOUT YOU." Raven floated off into her room, humming just a little. And Raven never hummed.

Meanwhile, over at Star's room:

Robin knocked on Starfire's door and walked in. Starfire was still sleeping, and she looked so innocent and angelic. Even when she was sleeping she looked perfect. Not for long though... Robin whispered in her ear "Wake up or I'm going to tickle you to death!" Starfire groaned and said "Five more minutes... I want to sleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepppppppppppp."

"Well, you choose the hard route." Robin started tickling Starfire viciously, with no intent of stopping anytime soon. "Robin... why do you do this?" and then dissolved into a fit of laughter. Robin smiled and said "I enjoy watching you laugh."

"Why can you not just tell a joke, or do something stupid and adorable?"

Robin contemplated this for a second, and then replied "This way is way more fun for both of us. Now wake up all the way so I don't have to feel guilty about tickling you while you're still asleep!" Starfire's response was to pull her covers over her head. Robin just sat down on the other side of her bed and pulled her covers off of her and pulled her into his arms. "This is where you belong, Star. In my arms. Forever. While I tickle you relentlessly!"

"Oh Robin! While romantic enough, please stop with the tickling! It is so... tickly!" Starfire said, amidst fits of laughter.

"Star, I told you. I am not going to stop tickling you! Ever! You will be my prisoner forever!" He picked her up and started to carry her around the room. She tried to fly back to her bed, but Robin just caught her hand and said "No. I'm not ever going to let you go. I almost did that once... worst idea ever."

"That is so... wonderful. But please let me go, I would like to sit down and recover from all that tickling!" said Starfire, faking a pouty face. Robin obliged, and Star went to sit down on her bed. Robin walked in front of her, and promptly tackled her, pinning her down to the bed.

"Psych! You're STILL not going anywhere!" said Robin, looking pleased.

"Oh... fine. I see you're not going to give up anytime soon. There is a price to pay... however." Starfire's hand shot up and grabbed Robin's mask and pulled it off before he could do anything about it. "I want to see your eyes." Green eyes met blue, and they both smiled.

"So... Anything exciting about my eyes?" asked Robin.  
"The fact that they are yours, Robin is enough in itself." said Starfire, smiling.

"Now you're turning all melty too, Star!" said Robin, feigning sorrow.

"What can I say, Robin? This is the kind of thing that you do to me." she said, looking smug.

"Fair enough. You do the same to me, so I guess I can't complain... Now, about tomorrow? How do you feel about moonlight gondolas, and a romantic dinner for 2?" asked Robin.

"Robin, I don't care what we do as long as I am with you. That is the only thing that matters."

"I figured you would say that..." said Robin.

"Well, we do know each other pretty well." said Starfire.

"Yeah, I guess we do..." Robin grabbed Starfire and kissed her. 2 minutes in, he couldn't stop himself from tickling her again.

"ROBIN! You are doing the tickling again! Stop it!" she didn't sound very serious when she said this though, and Robin still wasn't going to stop any time soon.

"Two can play this game, you know." said Star, and she flipped Robin under her. She was pulling out only a fraction of her Tamaranian strength on him, and now Robin would have to be victim to the one sided tickle fight.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Valentine's Day in the Titans tower, and things were going slowly. It was already 2:00 Raven was drinking tea and kissing Beast boy everytime he won a round of a video game, Starfire was playing with Silkie and kissing Robin , Robin was training and kissing Starfire (no surprise there), and Beast boy and Cyborg were playing video games as usual. It was pretty much a normal morning in the Titan's tower, until the morning mail arrived. Cyborg went downstairs to get the mail, and when he came back, his arms were full of Valentines. It looked like there was at least a hundred of them. All of the Titans gathered around Cyborg. Beast boy was the first to speak. "Um... Dude, where did all of these Valentine's come from?" Raven grabbed one of them and read it. "It just says Happy Valentine's Day. Nothing exciting. I guess we just have a lot of admirers." Raven said, looking suspicious. Robin was looking uncertain. He knew Starfire and Raven had a lot of fans, and he was worried that these Valentines had another massage. Was someone warning them? He spotted one of the Valentines that looked out of place. It read: "The Valentines are well and pure, but this one is from a well-wisher. Watch your back." Robin quickly stuffed the Valentine in his pocket. He wouldn't want to worry anyone, or worse, ruin their Valentine's Day. The other Titans were reading the Valentines, and he joined them. It took them about 10 minutes to read all the Valentines, and after that, they pushed them aside and decided to make lunch. "Who wants a free-form, all you can eat, Valentine's Day lunch buffet?" asked Cyborg, with much enthusiasm. "As long as there's tofu for me!" shouted Beast boy. "Ugh. Fine, as long as I can have my tea." said Raven, smiling a little. Robin and Starfire weren't fully paying attention. Then again, they did this a lot now... Sometimes they would get lost in a whole different world, and it took a lot to get them back. "Yo, Robin! Starfire! Quit staring into each other's eyes and come join us for lunch! I have to leave in an hour." said Cyborg. "Oh, what for, Cyborg?" asked Starfire. The other Titans looked inquisitive, and Cyborg finally answered "I'm going away, to visit Bee for Valentine's Day." Cyborg looked bashful as he said this, and looked down at his plate of food. "Oh, Cyborg! That is so romantic! That is so kind of you to do for Bee!" said Starfire, looking overjoyed. Raven looked indifferent, Beast boy was smiling, and giving Cyborg a thumbs up, and Robin was patting him on the back. After the Titans finished their lunch buffet, Robin told everyone to go "Get their Valentine's Day stuff on and meet him back here in an hour because he was their leader and he told them too." Everyone retreated to their rooms, and Robin did as well.

OVER IN RAVEN'S ROOM:

Raven was trying to figure out what to wear. She didn't want to go overboard, but she didn't want to be underdressed either... She dug through her closet until she FINALLY found the one thing she was looking for. She threw it on, and looked at herself in the mirror. She thought to herself "It needs one more thing"... She reached out and grabbed her blue cape. She just couldn't go without it... Her cape was one of her favorite things ever, and it was too precious to leave behind. Even on Valentine's Day. After a few more touches, Raven was finally ready for Valentine's Day.

OVER IN BEAST BOY'S ROOM:

Beast Boy was looking for a clean tux. He knew he had one somewhere... but he didn't know where. He spent the greater part of the hour searching for it, and when he finally found it, it was a miracle. He threw on a dark blue tie, which was Raven's favorite color, and he hoped she would like it. After all, it was a CLEAN tie. that alone should be impressive.

OVER IN CYBORG'S ROOM:

Cyborg was finishing up his packing, and he hope he had remembered everything... Which was mostly just gifts for Bee and some random tools he thought he might need along the way. He couldn't wait until he got to Bee. That would be the best thing that happened to him in a while...

OVER IN ROBIN'S ROOM:

Robin was spiking up his hair, as usual. He put on a tux, grabbed a purple tie, and his mask. None of his outfits were ever complete without that mask. He sat down on his bed, and started questioning many things in life. Who had that warning come from? Why and how did they know? Would Star like her gifts? Was he going to not mess up this Valentine's Day? He sat doing this for at least 25 minutes, and then he had to report back to the living room. He was actually really worried...

OVER IN STARFIRE'S ROOM:

Starfire was lost in a world of her own. She was busy picking out shoes, and a dress and doing so many other things that she rather lost track of time, and almost forgot to grab her Valentine for Robin. The only question was... would he like it? She carefully placed in her pocket, and flew out to the living room.

IN THE LIVING ROOM:

All the Titans were assembled in the living was staring at Star, who was wearing a purple, beaded cocktail dress that looked absolutely amazing on her. She was also wearing purple stilettos, with bows on the back of each heel. Beast boy was looking at Raven, who was wearing a little black dress (a classic) and her blue cape. The dress had an asymmetrical hemline, which was very flattering. She wore simple black heels, and her blue cape as always. Raven was impressed with how well Beast boy cleaned himself up, and Starfire was already busy kissing Robin. Clearly those two wasted no time doing anything. Cyborg was already long gone, since his flight had left 30 minutes ago. "So... are we going to go do this thing?" asked Raven. "Yes, of course! Shall we?" asked Beast boy. Beast boy and Raven left, leaving Starfire and Robin all alone. "Well, it's just us now..." said Robin.

"Yes, it is Robin, but that is perfectly alright with me." said Starfire, smiling.

"It's alright with me too." Robin started kissing Star again, and they stayed like that for a good 30 minutes (they did breathe, of course).

"Robin? Do we not have other plans?" asked Starfire.

"Tickle fights?" asked Robin.

"No, no more tickle fights please. I just thought we were going out... on a date?" said Starfire.

"Of course Star. We were preoccupied. And I'm sure we both enjoyed that." said Robin, smirking.  
"Well, of course Robin. You are an excellent kisser... but let's go! I wish to see everything you have planned." said Star, with lots of enthusiasm. Robin picked up Star and carried her over to the door. They went downstairs and out the door, and went to the restaurant that Robin had picked out. Little did they know, things were about to take a turn for the worse.

Raven, Beast boy, Robin and Starfire had all picked the same restaurant. They didn't exactly know it at the time, but they weren't sitting near each other, so it wasn't really a problem. Both couples were perfectly happy, until a dark masked figure came in. He came in amidst smoke and thunder, and scared the heck out of the whole restaurant. The Titans got up and got ready to fight. The Titans didn't need to fight for long , however. The masked figure reached out, grabbed Raven and Starfire and knocked them out cold with a syringe. He was about to stab each girl with a knife when Robin and Beast boy charged him. He disappeared as quickly as he had appeared, and was gone. What he had done to Raven and Star however, wasn't. Both girls were barely breathing, and they didn't look like they were going to get any better soon. Beast boy picked up Raven and Robin picked up Star, and they slowly walked to a taxi and took everyone home. When they were safely in the infirmary and Raven and Star were stable, Robin told Beast boy about the mysterious Valentine. "Someone knew, Beast boy. Someone knew this was going to happen, and they tried to warn us. But why?" They sat there, thinking, and worrying about what was going to happen. Starfire got up, grabbed a knife and tried to kill herself before lying back down. Raven tried to strangle herself before she collapsed. "Robin, we better figure out what that psycho gave them, or we're dead."

**"****No, they're going to be dead if you don't do something. You can say goodbye to your lovely friends unless you do what I need." replied the masked figure, who had shown up out of nowhere.**


End file.
